


无人之境【中上】

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 19





	无人之境【中上】

路家的惯例是元宵节才在别墅聚会，这中间的十五天也就自由许多。临近年关，路云和周涛就像“周末情侣”一样见了一面，互相发过红包恭贺新春便各自回家，当然薄薄的红信封里放的自然是可以随意填写数字的支票。不过对她们而言，那个数字并不重要，乃至于有几年都没有兑现过。

大年二十九的时候公司所有的项目都通知停工，周涛难得能提前放假回去休整一两天。兜兜转转周旋在名利场中又是一年，再加上路家的那档子事，因为在保持着高度精神紧张之后陡  
然松懈下来，周涛终于在大年三十的早晨——生病了。

常言“病来如山倒”，连一向强势的周涛也不例外，更何况在大年三十这个阖家团聚的时刻。她一个人躺在公寓的床上，脑袋昏昏沉沉地也不知道该干些什么，她甚至不想起床，翻了个身接着昏睡过去。再次醒来的时候天已经黑了个透，窗外只有闪烁的霓虹灯和震天的烟火爆炸声。隔壁的户主兴许是一年忙到头难得与家人共度，电视机里播放的晚会主持人念出口的样板式祝词穿过墙壁一声声地砸进周涛耳朵里。

她再次没来由地想起了董卿。

零点刚过，周涛的微信就开始不断地往外弹出消息，无非是一些客套虚假的祝贺语，她连看一眼的兴趣和力气都没有。直到一条短信对话框弹出，备注是“董卿”，周涛借着微弱的光亮拿起手机看了看内容——简单的四个字：新年快乐。她觉得董卿这人挺特别，现在互联网普及的年代，很少有人还会花几毛钱去发条短信。

“谢谢，新年快乐。”

“不是群发。”短信那头的人补充道。

周涛拖着生病虚弱的身体强打着精神接着回复：“这都什么年代了董老师还发短信。”

“你比较特别。”

“哪点特别？”这个评价倒也新奇，彼此之间相互觉得对方特别，或许是许多方面大家都是异类，有种共通感。

“金主爸爸，我得区别对待。”

她心下了然的同时陡然失了兴致，原来只是因为自己是她的投资方吗？鬼使神差地她没再回复，过了一会儿董卿居然给她打来了微信电话。

“喂？”周涛接起来，接着就是沉默。

“生气了？”觉察到她的不对劲，董卿先开口询问。

“没有。”话一出口她自己都觉得怪怪的。

“怎么了？”她追问，然后等待着周涛的回答。周涛听见电话那头很安静，她似乎也是一个人，唯有烟火爆竹的声音作伴。

“感冒，好像有点发烧。”她如实回答。

“吃药没？”

“不想吃，我躺一整天了。”

那厢沉默了几秒，紧接着斩钉截铁地说：“你家地址给我。”

“你要干嘛？”她竟然有些慌神。

“我给你带药过来。”态度强硬容不得人拒绝。一向在外人面前能撑起半边天的周涛并未感受过这样的关心，生活中她更多时候扮演的是照顾别人的角色。

良久，周涛把被子拉高让自己捂得更严实，她想起在苏梅岛的海滩边飞扬的长裙和甲板上阳光点缀过的脸庞，只是她想不起具体的眉眼。

“董卿...我好想你呀。”声音里裹杂着她自己都道不明的依赖和缠绵。

就像冯唐写的那样：你的裙子怎么穿，你的眉毛怎么弯，你的头发怎么盘，记不清你，所以要见你要再见你。

电话那头董卿轻笑，随即对她说：“周总当真是病了……你住哪儿？我来找你。”

“好。”挂断电话，周涛把住址和家里的指纹锁密码一股脑地全发给了董卿，心想着她应该明天上午才会来，便没再顾其他蒙头又睡了过去。

迷迷糊糊之间她听到有人开门的声音，虽说她一向警惕性高，但这会儿着实没心思去管是谁。这个小区的安保挺严，倒不至于有人大过年的还私闯民宅。

正想着，那人径直朝着自己的卧室走来，脚步声很轻似乎是不想吵醒她。黑暗中她听见来人开了门，然后温柔的一声呼唤：“周涛，起来把药吃了再睡。”

是董卿。

她没料到她会半夜横跨大半个城过来。

“你怎么来了？”

“我怕你烧晕在家里，新年里头……还是要健健康康的。”

董卿走到床边坐下，伸出手去探周涛的额头，她的手其实也不太凉，但周涛烧得不低是真的。

“你就不能好好照顾自己吗？”

“我从家里给你带了点粥，先吃点东西垫着再吃药。”

生病的人自然四肢无力，周涛听见了她的念叨仍然不想起来。无奈之下，董卿俯下身去扶她，嘴里还不忘说她：“要不是念在你是个病号，我才懒得照顾你。”

“谢谢……”周涛开口道谢，也配合她坐起来翻身下床。刚才的距离实在是太近了，近到她能感觉到董卿脸上并没完全消散的寒气，只是周涛觉得自己的脸更加发烫。即便是身体不舒服到不行，她还是闻到了董卿身上宝格丽大吉岭茶的味道——像是偏成熟的夜幽。

不过她也没多余的心思去思考这些，董卿已经搀着她走到了客厅。保温桶放在餐桌上，董卿看着她坐下以后自顾自地走进厨房去拿碗，只是因为太久没开火，厨房没有一点烟火气。董卿也注意到这一点，她没开口去询问。

对于她们这样的人说，谁没点儿秘密呢？

一碗热粥下肚，周涛的胃终于好受了些。对于董卿的到来，她心里说不出来是什么滋味，在她看来，她和董卿之间并不是能够让对方在这新年到来之际跨越大半个北京城看望的关系。

可是董卿眼底的关切是真的，动作的焦急也是真的。

“董卿你······”

“我带的是常备的退烧药，等会儿我看着你吃完我就走。”董卿截过她的话头，站起身来收拾碗筷。

“我不是这个意思······”周涛有些慌神正欲起身，却见面前的人脚步一顿，似乎在等她讲。

“我是说今天太晚了，客房是昨天刚打扫过的，你不介意的话就留下来吧。”

“好。”董卿这才迈步进了厨房。

隔天周涛迷迷糊糊地睡到日上三竿，唤醒她的是从厨房隐约飘来的饭菜香。周涛随意披了件外套就拉开门去寻。董卿正巧端菜出来，见到她这副模样赶紧放下手中的碗，将手在围裙上擦拭一番后小跑上前拢了拢周涛的衣领。

“冷不冷呀？”她边问边伸出手去探周涛的额头。

“还好烧退了，西药是真的见效快。”

太近了···这样的距离太近了。

董卿比周涛略微高出半个头，周涛刚恢复一点的身体显得有些气势不足。她甚至躲开对方炙热的目光。想起苏梅岛的时候，明明她更占主导，这眼下生个病居然沦落到如此境地。

“你去把衣服穿厚点，这感冒刚好呢。”董卿扶着她的肩膀把她往卧室里撵。

周涛顺从地被推搡着进屋，她自己都没觉察到她嘴角扬起的微笑。

已经有很久没有在家吃过饭了。董卿的手艺不过是正经的家常味，却让周涛有一种说不出的温暖。

“幸好小区外边儿的超市开着，不然你这空空如也的冰箱我还不知道做个啥。”

“平常很少在家，公司又有食堂，所以不过是摆设而已。”

“以后有空到我家来吃呗。”董卿夹了一筷子菜搁到碗里，埋头扒饭没看周涛。

“...好呀。”

席间再无言语，董卿甚至都没提昨晚她在电话里说的那些缠绵悱恻的话语。周涛也意识到了自己昨晚的失态，不过是生病因子的作祟，希望董卿没有放在心上吧。吃罢了饭，董卿又以周涛病刚好为由，不让她承担洗碗的义务。她几乎从未感受过这样的照顾，她和董卿之间好像有些东西不一样了。

大年初一，本应该是全家团聚的日子，可在这栋高档公寓里两个女人却相互依偎、董卿说过两天她才回上海去探望父母，说话时望着周涛的眼神意思再明显不过——你别赶我走。

可周涛也不想她离开。

苏梅岛的夜晚，海边酒吧的那首歌带给她的，不止是一场游戏和一首歌的快乐。

晚上两人窝在沙发上看电影，是最近复映的《美丽人生》。

一向感性的董卿坐沙发上哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，周涛看完之后只是陷入了长久的沉默。遭到家族的阻拦之后私奔，竟然让她羡慕起这段爱情。可是路云做不到这般洒脱，诚然她的心里因为这件事情耿耿于怀。

“喏纸巾。”董卿边擦眼泪边不忘也给她递纸。

“想哭就哭，别憋着。”

“我没这么伤情。”周涛盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里抱着沙发靠枕。

“我只是觉得，好的爱情为什么不能相守？偏偏在一起的人却不是天赐良缘。”

那厢董卿止住了哭泣，反问她又想是在问自己：“是啊，为什么呢？”

“周涛，在苏梅岛的时候你为什么同意帮我？”

其实她本该回答“因为你的项目可以挣钱”，但此时此刻董卿还眼角微红，让她无论如何都说不出口。末了，她沉吟道：“因为是你，董卿。”

因为是你，是你董卿。

她愣了几秒，随即倾身上前吻住周涛微张的双唇，仔细舔舐用尽了温柔。周涛的脑海中有什么东西“嘭”地一声炸开了，她当场怔住，以至于没用手去推开董卿。紧随着的是她身体发软整个人往后倒，董卿恰合时宜地扶住她才让她没倒下去。

“周涛...周涛...”呼吸的间隙唇齿间流连的是她的名字。

“我想和你做爱。”好听的嗓音念出电影里令人脸红心跳的台词，那双好看的眼眸仿佛融进了银河，周涛不由地出神。

“你不说话，我就当你同意了。”

董卿抽走她手里的靠枕垫在她的腰下，伸出手就去解她的睡衣扣子，却被周涛握住了。

“等一下，我...我结婚了。”

实际上周涛的手根本没用多少力，董卿轻而易举地又解掉一颗前扣，沉默了许久才答道：“我知道，我完全不在乎。”

“我感冒刚好。”

“运动一下好得快。”她轻笑，露出浅浅的梨涡。

“董卿！”周涛刚溢出口的轻呼被悉数夺取，那人灵活的手已然让她上半身的遮挡解开。两片薄唇顺着雪白的脖颈一路往下，滑过挺翘的双峰，最后停留在她的小腹周围画圈。周涛手上推搡的动作早就失了力，转而纤细的小臂遮住双眼不去看。这种体验与以往不同，对方是个女人，还是旧同事现在的合作伙伴，甚至都只有几面之缘。

但她甘愿沉沦。

董卿抬手去褪她的睡裤时几乎没费什么力气，轻轻地分开对方的腿，身下人便更加不敢去看到底会发生什么。董卿低头咬下她的底裤，周涛心里一紧探手去遮，却在摸到了一片羞人的濡湿收回。董卿笑着与她十指紧扣，灼热的鼻息喷洒在敏感的花心处，舌尖一勾复而又带出更多的花蜜。

“董卿...”

“不要这样...”

专心致志的人权当没听见，反而张嘴含住顶端的一点，灵活的小舌细细吸吮舔弄。素来端庄的周涛早就在袭来的情潮里迷失，唇角溢出恼人的轻吟。等到身下人已经足够湿润时，董卿起身去亲吻周涛，周涛从她的嘴里尝到了别样的味道，等她反应过来是什么时，董卿修长的指节已经进入了她。

许久未经人事，初时竟然有些疼痛，董卿放慢了进入的频率，温柔地出声安慰：“我尽量慢点，你别紧张。”待她逐渐适应，董卿这才开始抽送。周涛的腿悄然环上她的腰，双手扣着她的肩膀将她拉下。

“董卿...”

“嗯？”

“哪有你这样的...”欢爱的频率早已使她语不成句，良久她没再接话，婉转低吟很好地回应着董卿。

她填满着周涛，动作用尽了温柔。

是周涛拯救了她。

我在你的裂缝纵饮，  
并且我推开你赤裸的双腿。  
我打开它们如打开书，  
我读那杀死我的部分。


End file.
